Orin
Greatest Among Gods Orin is the creator of humanity, the most widespread race on Maiina. He is also the ruler of the now much-depleted gods, and though his Shadowed opposite is most powerful, of all the gods, Orin still finds time to meddle in the affairs of the Blue Jewel. Orin's "personality" (as much as a god can have a personality) is one of stout, loyal devotion and an anger that is potent when roused- Orin is slow to ally and slow to forgive, but a powerful patron. Orin is Lawful Good. His followers are typically devout and can be found throughout the land, spreading themselves across Maiina. They are loyal to a fault and are commonly soldiers, sailors and other generally hardworking people. Cleric Domains: Weather Water Air Sun Glory Inquisitors Inquisitons: Conversion Heresy Justice Order Persistence Valor Orin's Dogma Gaining Orin's patronage is difficult, but doable. He is the most powerful of the first Twelve and remains the most powerful, even as half of his power was taken from him. Someone wishing for Orin's patronage must follow his creed, as though they were a paladin. Breaking the oath at any time rescinds Orin's patronage and puts the character on his bad side. Followers of Orin wishing his patronage must be Good, commit no intrinsically evil acts (as determined by the DM), and follow no other gods. Followers of Orin who follow his Dogma must also pray to him at least one hour per week- this is a pittance by godly standards- and give sanctuary and aid to any other followers of Orin. Lesser Patronage Abilities: Starting at 1st level, a creature that follows Orin's Dogma may select one of the following: * 3 uses a day of bless ''(CL 1st) as a spell-like ability * +2 temporary hit points per hit die that last until the character's next long rest * 3 uses a day of shocking grasp'' (CL 1st) as a spell-like ability Moderate Patronage Abilities: At 4th level, creatures may select one of the following in addition to one of the above per day: * 1 use a day of'' lightning bolt'' (CL 4th) as a spell-like ability * 1 use a day of'' fly'' (CL 4th) as a spell-like ability * +4 temporary hit points per hit die until next long rest However, in addition to the initial burdens of Orin's patronage, creatures that wish to use these abilities must pray once a day for an hour and give up one spell slot of their level divided by 4, rounding up (if they are a spell-caster; spontaneous casters such as Sorcerers give up casts/day of their level divided by 2). For example, a 6th level wizard wishing to use Orin's patronage abilities in this categories would sacrifice a second-level spell slot. Classes that do not use spellcasting give up a class feature or feat feature for the day that is appropriate as determined by the DM- i.e. a creature with the Death or Glory feat may simply halve it's bonus for such an attack while under Orin's patronage. Greater Patronage Abilities: At level 11, creatures may select one of the following in addition to the one ability from both of the other two lists: * 1 use a day of [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/chain-lightning chain lightning] (CL 10th) * 1 use a day of [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/summon-monster summon monster VI] (CL 10th, must be an air, water or lightning elemental) * 1 use a day of heightened [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bless bless] (CL 10th, providing a +6 bonus on attack rolls and a +6 morale bonus on fear effects) * 3 uses a day of ''sirocco ''(CL 6th) Creatures who wish to use this level of Orin's patronage abilities must pray for four hours at the beginning of every day, and must succeed on a DC22 Will save or get no benefit for the day as Orin's power is simply too much to bear that day.